


Saying  Goodbye To Yesterday

by showtunediva



Category: Blink 182 - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:44:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showtunediva/pseuds/showtunediva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by  Going Away to College</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saying  Goodbye To Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> This is excerpted from my Annie Fanfiction New Beginnings. The complete version of this story will be posted in the Annie Fandom

As Molly and Isabella's graduation party wore down and the guests slowly started to depart Molly smiled to herself. She had such a fun day with all her friends and cousins. She could hardly believe she had graduated high school and that Annie had graduated from college two weeks before. She was excited about helping her sister move into her apartment in Brighton with Hector.

Molly felt a tug at her arm. Her little sister Joanne looked at her sadly.

"What's the matter Jo?"

"It's just that I'm so sad you and Bella both graduated. It's not going to be the same without the two of you. You've always been there for me and now you'll be far away."

Molly scooped up her eight and a half year old sister into her arms and gave her a squeeze.

"I felt the same way when Annie left for college and I know you felt the same way too."

"This is different though. You and Bella have almost been like my best friends. Annie is so much older than me. I feel like I can relate to the two of you more than Annie for some reason."

"Buffalo isn't really that far away. We'll come back and visit every weekend."

Joanne buried her face into her sister's neck. "It won't be the same."

Grace came up behind her 2nd oldest and patted her on the back.

"What seems to be the trouble here?"

Molly gave her mother a wry smile. "Joanne's just sad about me graduating that's all."

Grace's heart broke in half. She could definitely relate to how her youngest daughter was feeling.

"The three of us will spend a lot of time together this summer sweetheart. I promise."

Joanne sniffled. "Okay Mama."

Molly felt an arm wrap her shoulder. She turned around, it was Roland.

"That was a great party Molly. I had such a good time."

Grace smiled at her daughter's boyfriend. "We're glad you enjoyed yourself RJ. "

"Molly, can I talk to you in private?" Roland asked

Molly nodded and Grace took Joanne from her.

"Come on sweetheart; let's go help Daddy and Uncle Gene clean up." Grace said.

"Okay Mama."

Grace winked at Molly as she walked away with Joanne.

"Molly I have something special for you for graduation." Roland whispered.

"Really? What is it?"

Roland reached into the pocket of his windbreaker and pulled out a box.

Molly gingerly took the box from him and opened it. She was floored by what she saw inside. A sterling silver locket.

"This is so beautiful."

On the front of the locket was an engraving. RJS and MJW

"Open it."

When Molly opened the locket there were two photographs inside. One of him and a picture of the two of them together from prom."

"Roland..."

"Molly, these past two years have been the most amazing of my life. I don't even know the ways to describe how much I am going to miss you next year."

Roland had gotten a full academic scholarship to Harvard where he would be studying pre-law.

Molly had tears in her eyes.

"I'm going to miss you too. I wish you were going to school closer to here."

"It's really not that far. Whenever you come visit your sister in Brighton or go visit your cousin Kathryn at BU you can visit me. .. watch me play soccer."

"Are you going to play tennis?"

Roland shook his head. "Soccer has always been my favorite sport. I've played it much longer then I've played tennis."

Molly started to sob.

"Molly, you are the most amazing person I know. You're going to wonderful things in college. I love you."

Roland opened his arms and Molly fell into them.

"I love you too Roland. "I'll cherish this locket forever."

Isabella was watching her cousin and her boyfriend from afar. 'Isabella Warbucks, you sure do excellent work at playing matchmaker.' she thought to herself as she grinned

Anne tapped her daughter on the shoulder.

"I bet you're quite proud of yourself for how their relationship turned out." she said.

Isabella smiled at her mother. "Definitely. They're perfect for each other. It's going to be sad at the end of the summer when they break up."

"You never know what could happen in the future... their paths may cross again."

Isabella put her arms around her mother's shoulder and kissed her cheek. "I hope they do Mom, I really hope they do."

"Come along now Ms. Matchmaker, help your father aunt uncle and I clean up."

Isabella nodded and followed her mother into the community center.

Later that night as Molly was getting ready for bed Grace knocked on her bed room door.

"Come in Mama."

Grace sat down on her daughter's bed and patted a spot next to her.

"Let's have a chat princess."

"Okay, just let me finish getting ready for bed."

With in a few minute Molly joined her mother.

"Your aunt was telling me that you and Roland had a very emotional conversation this afternoon while we were cleaning up after the party."

Molly nodded.

"Roland gave me a locket today. Did you see it yet?"

Grace shook her head.

Molly went to her jewelry box and took it out.

Grace was breathless

'Oh Molly, it's so beautiful. He must think you're very special."

"He's pretty special himself. I love him so much."

Grace flashed back to the summer before Annie started high school.. Molly was entering sixth grade that year. She recalled a conversation she and Annie had about Molly's fears about starting 6th grade.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Annie had asked her as she took a seat on the side of her bed.

"Well sweetheart, I'm just a little worried about your sister."

"Why?"

"Was she always so quiet and shy at the orphanage?"

"No, I don't know what' s been going on with her lately."

"Daddy told me she had a hard time saying goodbye when you two stayed with Aunt Toni and Uncle Jim."

Annie had nodded her head. " Yeah, I think she just has a hard time adjusting to new situations."

"I'm just so worried about her fitting in at school."

She remembered Annie getting out from out the covers and putting a comforting arm around her.

"Don't worry Mom. Duffy is 7th grade. She'll look out for Molly."

Grace had a fear in the pit of her stomach that Molly was experiencing similar anxiety about starting college. It had only been heightened by the fact that at the end of the summer her first romance would be ending.

Molly put the locket from Roland gingerly back into the jewelry box. She did not turn to face her mother right away and started to sob.

Grace opened her arms. "Come see Mama baby girl." She whispered.

Molly collapsed into her mother's comforting embrace.

"I am going to be such a mess when I break up with Roland at the end of the summer... I mean look at me now. Molly said.

Grace kissed her daughter's forehead gently.

"Sweetheart, while your relationship with Roland was a very special one you have to realize that you will meet other boys in college."

Molly nodded. "I know that Mama but that doesn't make saying good bye to him in August any easier for me."

"Remember when we first announced moving to Queens?"

Molly nodded.

"Joanne had a really hard time dealing with that because she was anxious about leaving her friends behind."

"I feel the same way about going to college.. leaving Roland and all my other friends behind. All of us are going to different schools." Molly said.

"Transitions are hard for everyone sweetheart."

Molly nodded.

"On the bright side, Bella and I are rooming together at SUNY Buffalo. That's going to be a blast." Molly smiled a little through her tears."

"Baby girl, I know you've always had a hard time adjusting to new situations but we're always here to help you every step of the way. You can always come home to visit whenever you want."

"Do you think Joanne can come sleep over in our dorm room sometime?"

Grace smiled. "I don't see why not. She adores you and Bella so much. She really looks up to both of you."

Molly continued to take comfort in her mother's embrace. "I love you Mama."

Grace kissed her daughter's forehead once again. "My precious Molly Jane, I love you to the ends of the earth. Your father and I couldn't be more proud of you. We see a very bright future for you. Happy Graduation baby girl."

"Can we have a girls weekend at the beginning of August like we did before Annie went to college? Isabella has to be at school early because of field hockey so I think we should start planning that soon."

A smile spread wide Grace's face. "Of course Angel. I'll talk to your sister and your aunts and cousins and see what day works best for them. Did you and Isabella want to invite your friends too?"

Molly nodded. "I'd like to invite RJ and my friends from PS 118 as well. It will be the last time we see each other before we all leave for college."

"I'll start making some phone calls and we'll organize something for the end of July. How does that sound?"

Molly returned her mother's grin. "Fabulous."

Two weeks later Grace and Molly headed to Massachusetts to help Annie move into her apartment in Brighton. Molly was very excited to see Hector again and couldn't wait to meet Annie's other rommates.

When Grace and Molly arrived at the apartment and tall blonde haired girl opened the door.

"Hi Mrs. Warbucks and Molly. I'm Morgan. Come on in. Annie and Hector can't wait to see you!"

Morgan led Grace and Molly down the hallway to the living room. Annie was sitting in the middle of as huge pile of boxes. She looked frazzled but grinned widely when she saw her mother and sister.

"Mom, Molly I am so glad you're here. I have never been so overwhelmed! There's so much stuff. I don't even know where to begin."

Grace smiled at her oldest daughter and patted her shoulder. "Don't worry sweetheart. We'll get things organized in no time."

It took about two hours for Grace Molly Annie Hector and Morgan to get everything unpacked and organized. Once they were finished about two hours later they had pizza for dinner.

"This is a beautiful apartment." Molly commented.

Hector smiled

"I'm glad you like it. It's going to be a nice place to start our life together. With in two years Annie and I hope to move into a house together."

"What are your other roommates like?" Grace asked.

"We only have one other roommate, Caroline. She was an education major like me. She works at a summer camp. I'm starting next week at a different summer camp. I can't wait!" Annie said.

"Have you had any teaching job interviews yet?" Molly asked.

Annie nodded. "A couple. Actually the school I'm doing the summer camp at is one of the schools that's looking for teachers. I'm hoping working at the camp will be a good way to get my foot in the door."

"What about you Hector…. Where do you work?" Grace asked.

Hector swallowed a bite of pizza. "I'm working at the student activities office at BU helping plan events for the fall. I've seen your niece Kathryn around campus quite a bit actually. She's been taking a few summer courses."

What a great segue. Grace thought

"Annie, do you remember that trip we took to Cape Cod the summer before you went to college?" Grace asked.

Annie grinned broadly. "Of course I do. That was a fun vacation! I always look forward to our girls only outings."

"Your sister would like to do something similar at the end of next month before Isabella heads to school for field hockey camp. What does your schedule look like?"

Annie was thoughtful. "I would probably be able to talk to my boss about getting a few days off from work. I want to spend as much time with Isabella and Molly before they start school."

"Hector, would you like to join us too? Molly's boyfriend will also be joining us." Grace asked.

Hector nodded. "Sure thing Mrs. Warbucks. Where will we be going on vacation?"

"We will either go to Cape Cod or rent a beach house in the Hamptons for a few days. I have to talk to a few other people about coordinating schedules."

Oliver decided to rent a beach house in the Hamptons for a week at the beginning of August. Molly and Isabella spent most of the week enjoying the company of their cousins. On Friday night Roland, Sherry Betty, Eileen, Kate, Jamie, Ashley, Caroline and Christina came up to stay for the weekend. Isabella was heading to SUNY Buffalo the following Wednesday for field hockey camp.

On Sunday evening after dinner all the soon to be college students headed down to the beach to take a walk.

"I really can't believe I start field hockey camp on Wednesday." Isabella said

Jamie Erikson nodded her head. "I know the same for us. We head to Elmira on Thursday." Jamie smiled at Christina Caroline and Ashley.

"When does everyone start classes?" Roland asked.

"We started August 16th." Jamie said

" We start August 27th. " Molly said.

"Hey Jamie, do you have your field hockey schedule yet?" Isabella asked

Jamie nodded. "Yeah I can get a copy of it too you so you can figure out when you and Molly are going to come watch us play."

"Sounds like a plan."

Molly felt Roland's arms reach around her waist.

"This has been such a fun weekend Molly thanks for inviting us. I really like your sister's boyfriend."

Molly smiled. "He likes you too. I am glad you guys get along."

"This summer flew by way too fast." Kate commented.

"Yeah, it sure did," Isabella said.

"Things are going to be so different next year." Ashley said.

"For sure, new friends, new teachers new experiences." Jamie agreed.

Isabella looked around at the group of friends and smiled.

"You know one thing that will never change though, or at least one thing that I hope will never change?" she asked

"No, what's that? " Betty asked.

Isabella got tears in her eyes.

"That no matter how far away we go to school or how we move away after college all of us will remain close and stay in touch."

Molly put her arm around her cousin.

"Don't worry Bella. That's a promise. Right you guys?"

Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement.

As the group of teenagers stood to watch the sunset over the horizon Roland pulled Molly into a warm embrace.

"I love you Molly." He whispered.

"I love you too RJ."

Roland kissed his girlfriend on the forehead. "I'm going to miss you so much in the fall."

"I'll miss you too, but I'll wear my locket every day and think of you fondly."


End file.
